


Young Lovers

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Two souls, looking for love in all the wrong places, finally turn to one another. (07/2003-02/2004)





	1. On Safer Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

The one thing that Hoshi Sato has learned about space travel, in the relatively short time she has spent in space, is that the only thing that travels faster than their Warp-5 engine is gossip. She knew this first-hand, as she had been the subject of rumor and speculation on two separate occasions...and it was far more difficult quelling the rumors than it had been for them to get started.

The first had involved T'Pol. They had been spending a great deal of their off duty time together, working on meditation and control techniques to help Hoshi overcome her fears and insecurities. Apparently, their closeness had been misconstrued by some of the crew. In no time, the rumors were all over the ship that they had become lovers.

Of course, a romantic relationship was completely out of the question...not because Hoshi didn't find T'Pol attractive; she did. She had even started having erotic dreams about the beautiful Vulcan. But she was a Vulcan, which in and of itself was enough to dissuade Hoshi from pursuing any kind of relationship. And then, there was the rank thing. Starfleet has very strict non-fraternization regulations, and although T'Pol was not technically part of Starfleet, she _was_ a superior officer. Her position as First Officer made her directly in command of every person aboard ship, save one.

As the rumors intensified, T'Pol decided to ignore them. Hoshi on the other hand, tried to refute them as best she could, which only seemed to add fuel to the rumor mill. Over time, however, the rumors seemed to diminish...as did the time Hoshi spent with T'Pol. Occasionally, when they worked together, a comment or two would be overheard, but one look from T'Pol usually put an end to any further speculation.

The second time Hoshi had been part of the rumor mill, it had been over a misunderstanding between herself and Malcolm Reed. That one was all the captain's fault, as he had set her on a quest to find out Malcolm's favorite food, for a birthday dinner. Everyone assumed that she was interested in him herself, and put two and two together...but they couldn't have been farther from the truth.

Hoshi and Malcolm both set out to put an end to these rumors...with minimal success to date. The fact that she had wound up in his room, shirtless, not so very long ago didn't help. Needless to say, until something better comes along, the ship's rumor mill will churn up what it has to work with.

Which at the present time, seems to be Elizabeth Cutler, and her apparent infatuation with the two resident aliens: T'Pol and Phlox.

At first, it was just T'Pol...Elizabeth would volunteer to work with T'Pol every chance she got; rearrange her schedule so that their breaks coincided; requested 'Plomik broth' and other Vulcan delicacies instead of the meals that chef had prepared. T'Pol, of course, was oblivious to Elizabeth's behavior. After a few weeks of following T'Pol around like a lost puppy, she seemed to change tack...suddenly, she was following Phlox around, asking questions, offering to work in sickbay, and generally showing signs of infatuation with him.

When they went to a movie together, things really started to heat up, as far as the speculation was concerned. Apparently, they had been seen kissing, and if the rumors were to be believed, he asked her if she'd be interested in being one of his wives...he apparently has three of them, and they each have two other husbands.

It was when this last rumor started that Hoshi decided she had to step in and say something...after all, Elizabeth seemed to be completely unaware of what was being said about her.

As luck would have it, Elizabeth was sitting alone in the mess hall when Hoshi entered, so lost in her own thoughts that it took Hoshi three tries to get her attention. When at last Elizabeth looked up, Hoshi noticed the sheen of tears in the beautiful blue eyes.

Pulling a chair around, so as to sit beside her, Hoshi set her tray on the table and took hold of Elizabeth's hand as she asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she whispered, as she pulled her hand away, and scrubbed at her eyes. Seeing the real concern on Hoshi's face, she smiled weakly, and added, "I've just been very foolish...and didn't realize it until now."

Hoshi looked around the crowded room and then back to her, whispering, "Don't let their rumors bother you, Elizabeth...it's not worth it," seeing that she was about to protest, Hoshi added, "I know...I've been there myself."

"Yes, but the rumors about you were just that...rumors." She paused, obviously trying desperately to keep from crying.

Hoshi was sympathetic, as she realized that Elizabeth Cutler probably _had_ been chasing after Phlox, and possibly even T'Pol...she obviously needed someone to talk to, but not here. "Come on, Elizabeth...let's take our lunch to my room, where we can talk privately."

"I don't want to impose on you," she said softly, although her eyes were begging for someone to talk to.

"It's no imposition, Elizabeth...come on." Hoshi stood, and offered her hand to her.

She took Hoshi's hand as if it were a lifeline, and stood, saying, "If you're sure," then with a wan smile, she added, "and please, call me Beth."

Hoshi smiled, "Beth it is." They picked up their lunch trays, and slipped out of the mess hall.

* * *

Lunch was forgotten. As soon as they were in Hoshi's quarters, Beth broke down; the tears she had been fighting off finally overwhelming her. Hoshi caught her, as her knees gave out and she cried. She offered soothing tones and words of encouragement, as she held Beth to her breast, and gently rocked her.

After a while, Beth's sobbing subsided, and she pulled away, embarrassed by her outburst. "I'm sorry," she said, as she wiped her eyes. Straightening her uniform, she stood and added, "I probably should leave."

"Nonsense, you obviously needed a shoulder to cry on," Hoshi replied with an encouraging smile. "I was more than happy to lend you mine. Now", she added, crossing the room patting the back of the only chair, offering it to Beth, saying, "how about letting me lend an ear to listen, as well."

"If you're sure," Beth said, as she took the proffered chair. When she had settled in, Hoshi sat on the floor, her back against her bed, ready to listen to anything Beth wanted to talk about.

* * *

"I've always had this...flaw...in my personality. I hesitate calling it a flaw, simply because, as a member of Starfleet, it is considered a virtue to seek out adventure and explore anything that is 'different'." Beth hesitated for a few seconds, then continued, "That's all well and good, as long as you have...I don't know...a 'filter', I guess, to help you decide when to stop." Another pause, then, "Seeking adventure, for the hell of it, isn't always a good idea...but I can't seem to filter out those experiences that are ill advised."

Beth fell silent then. Hoshi had been listening intently, silently noting the irony of their situation. With a smile, she leaned forward, and placed her hand on Beth's knee as she asked, "Do you realize how perfect we are for each other?"

Beth looked puzzled, so Hoshi told her about her insecurities and anxieties over experiencing things that are different...how she always wants to 'play it safe'...how, if it weren't for her linguistic skills, she would never have sought out the adventure of a career in Starfleet. She explained how T'Pol had aided her in overcoming her anxieties, and how that led to the rumors that had circulated about them not so long ago.

When Hoshi finished, she took hold of Beth's hands and said, "when it came to T'Pol, I wish I could have pursued her, as you did...but ultimately, I would have wound up in the same position as you...infatuated with an unresponsive Vulcan, feeling sorry for myself."

Beth smiled, and with a nervous laugh, said, "Which is pretty much where we are, in any case."

"Not exactly," Hoshi said, rising up on her knees, so that she could give Beth a chaste kiss before adding, "Now, we have each other."


	2. Playground Of The Mind

It had been a long day, and Beth was beat. By the time she made her way to her quarters, she had decided to call Hoshi, and cancel their date. Dinner and a movie was more than her exhausted body and mind could take tonight. What she really wanted was a long soak in a hot tub, and a massage...unfortunately, a quick shower and bed would have to do.

Hoshi was obviously disappointed, but understanding...every new planet explored provided a great deal of work for Beth's department. Hoshi, herself, had similar exhausting days, but only when the planets in question were inhabited. In the end, it was decided that Hoshi would stop by Beth's quarters for a bit...there was nothing she could do about the lack of a hot tub, but she _could_ provide a massage.

Ten minutes later, she arrived at Beth's door with a picnic basket full of goodies.

Chef had provided a thermos full of hot soup, and two slices of the quiche that was left over from lunch. He had also given her a generous amount of the mixed fruit and cream he had made for dessert...the mixture of exotic fruits had been found on the last planet they had explored.

Hoshi had spread a blanket on the floor, in true picnic style, while Beth had taken a shower. When she emerged, she gasped at the romantic scene before here. The lights had been turned down low, and a single candle surrounded by flowers was the centerpiece of the 'table setting' on the floor.

Beth smiled and kissed Hoshi, thanking her for such a lovely surprise, then sat on the floor, leaning against the bed. Hoshi knelt before her, pouring soup from the thermos into the large mugs that Chef provided. She handed one to Beth, as well as a slice of the cold quiche and then sat back her self. As they ate, Beth talked about the problems they had faced during the day...just talking to Hoshi about it seemed to help ease some of the tension of the day.

When they were finished eating, Hoshi packed all the dirty dishes back into the basket; she'd return them to the galley later. She then removed a small bottle from the basket, and approached Beth with it.

They kissed, then Hoshi instructed Beth to remove her robe, and lie face down on the bed. Beth did as she was instructed, turning her head and smiling at Hoshi, as she heard the sound of a zipper lowering. Hoshi slipped out of her uniform, and got on the bed, straddling Beth's hips. Beth sighed, as the scent of sandalwood and citrus filled the air; gasped as the cold oil was dribbled down her spine.

Hoshi's strong fingers began to ease away the tension of the day; loosening the knots along her spine, neck and shoulders. She could feel Beth relaxing and decided to try one more thing with her before sleep overcame her. She instructed Beth to roll over, and sit back against the headboard with her eyes closed. Hoshi sat opposite her, and in a soft voice, created an image of a steam-filled room, redolent with the scent of sandalwood and citrus. The scent was rising from the hot water that was caressing their bodies.

Hoshi smiled as she saw Beth relax into the image she had created for her. Gently, she lifted one of Beth's feet, and began to massage. After a few minutes, she switched to the other one. When she had finished, she got off the bed, and knelt beside it, caressing Beth's cheek as she kissed her good night. Half asleep, Beth kissed her back, and thanked her, then rolled over, and snuggled into the covers Hoshi put over her. 

Quietly, Hoshi dressed, finished cleaning up, and shut out the lights. As she was about to leave, she looked back a Beth and smiled...fighting her desire to join her lover for the night. But Beth needed the rest...there was always tomorrow night, after all.

As she walked to the galley to return the basket, she wondered what T'Pol would think of the use she made of the meditation exercises she had been taught...and as more outrageous ideas popped into her head, decided T'Pol didn't need to know.


	3. Better Living Through Reckless Experimentation

Some say that my tendency towards reckless experimentation is a character flaw...personally, I think of it as an asset to my line of work. To be an explorer, one must be willing to take chances.

Of course, anything can be a problem, if left unchecked, which is why I value my relationship with Hoshi so highly. She keeps me focused...reminds me of my limits and the consequences of overstepping them. Without her, I don't know where I'd be today...

_One Week Before..._

As soon as my work shift had ended, I returned to my quarters, hoping above all else that Hoshi and I would both be on the shore leave roster. She had warned me of the improbability...after all, she was one of the few who had taken leave last time around. But I wasn't about to give up hope. And of course, there was always the possibility that I, too, would not be on the list...but I was.

My desire to spend some 'down time' with Hoshi almost made me offer to give up my two days and two nights planetside...almost, but not quite. After all, this world was along the trade routes frequented by Travis' family, and the tales he told held too much fascination for me.

When Hoshi and I met for dinner, she already knew that I was on the list. She was disappointed that we would be separated for a few nightsâ€”I could see it in her eyesâ€”but she would never say anything to try and persuade me to stay. She did, however, remind me once again of the hidden hazards that can be found on unknown planets. Her retelling of the trials and tribulations of Reed and Tucker, when they were on Risa, kept me in stitches all through dinner.

After dinner, Hoshi suggested we skip the movie that Commander Tucker had planned...I heartily agreed. We made our way to her cabin in silence, shoulder to shoulder, but not quite touching. I wanted to reach out and take her hand, but she had set the rules...no open signs of affection. She was concerned, she had told me, because of the non-fraternization rules imposed by Starfleet. When I pointed out to her that she was far from my superior officerâ€”her rank of Ensign is just barely above my lowly rank of Crewmanâ€”and that we were assigned to different departments, she partially conceded the point, but felt it was best to remain on the safe side, and keep our relationship private for now.

When we got to Hoshi's cabin, however, her transformation was almost instantaneous. Suddenly, my quiet linguist became the sex kitten I have come to love. As our mouths locked together, tongues entwining, she slipped her hand between us, and lowered the zipper of my uniform. She had the uniform down around my waist in seconds, her hands playfully squeezing my nipples, which were hardening rapidly at her touch, and the though of that talented tongue flicking over them.

I was completely oblivious to the fact we were moving across the room until I felt the bed hit the back of my legs. I fell back, reaching out for Hoshi, to pull her to me. But she was still standing, unzipping her own uniform, and sliding it down her body. I wriggled out of my own, as I watched her strip for me...the black lace teddy and black stockings revealed by her striptease were far from regulation.

I watched as she slid her hands over her body...she knew how much I loved watching her. I could see her breasts poking against the fabric of the teddy, the nipples hardening as the silky fabric grew tighter across them. I reached down to pinch my own nipples, trying to imagine the feel of lace instead of cotton. My other hand slipped lower, between my legs, as I watched her do the same. I imagined the feel of fingers lightly brushing against my sex, with the thin piece of silky lace between.

My imagination was barely adequate to compensate for the thick cotton of our regulation briefs. When Hoshi whispered 'take them off' I complied, taking only seconds to slip off the blue panties and crop top. I stood before her naked, torn between wanting to give her pleasure, or receiving it. There was only one solution, in my mind, but apparently Hoshi had something else in mind.

She grabbed me, pulling me to her as we once again locked lips. He mouth then moved to my tits...sucking and pulling on first one, then the other, as her hands explored lower. My knees gave way, and I found myself sitting on the edge of the bed with Hoshi's head in my lap. She spread my thighs with her hands, as I lay back.

As I expected, that talented tongue was soon flicking in and out of me, torturing me. As her tongue flicked playfully over the hard bud of my sex, she slipped her fingers into me...I writhed in pleasure, pinching my nipples as she playfully nibbled and sucked, thrusting her fingers deeper and harder.

She was talented, and knew how to prolong my release, but only so far...I bucked and writhed, calling out to her to fuck me harder. When I came, it was explosive.

When my orgasm subsided, she slid her fingers out of me slowly, making me moan all the more. I was completely spent, as she lifted my legs from the floor so that I was fully on the bed, then she joined me. I rolled onto my side, caressing her as she lay beside me. As my fingers slid over her hard nipples, she moaned. When I slipped my hand lower, between her legs, I discovered that she was wearing the teddy I loved; the one with the hook closure positioned perfectly for penetration, without removing the teddy.

I smiled, as I slipped my fingers in, my thumb brushing over her lace covered clit as I sucked on her lace covered breast. She moaned, as I played with her clit through the lace; the teddy getting wet, as she writhed in pleasure. When I whispered to her that one of these days, I would fuck her with a strap-on dildo, she came, begging for more.

I awoke hours later, with Hoshi looking at me. I glanced at the chrono on the wall, and realized that I had to go. The shuttle would be leaving at 0700 hours, and I still needed to pack a few things. We kissed, and I got dressed. Hoshi threw on her robe, and followed me to the door, kissing me once more, and telling me to be careful while on leave. I promised her I would be good...to a point.

We both laughed, and said goodnight.

* * *

The next morning came along far too soon. Hoshi was on duty, so there would be no send-off...just as well, since our romance was a secret. Travis was flying, and there were a handful of people I hardly knew with us. Funny how on a ship this size, there were still people I didn't know at all, even though we had been in space for over a year.

The trip planetside was uneventful, and soon, we were all on our own. Travis had suggested a few places of interest, and I was out to find one of them. It was a sort of Bed and Breakfast, if his description was accurate...a place that catered to a wide variety of alien beings. I thought it sounded like the perfect place for me...perfect for getting the most out of this vacation. After all, I loved to explore alien cultures and people. My philosophy...find a place where many people gathered, and explore every aspect of it. The more cultures to explore, the better.

Of course, my philosophy has been known to get me in trouble...but I had promised Hoshi that I would behave myself. I'd observe, but not get involved. Not as much fun, but safer.

I followed Travis' directions, and soon found the place. At least, I thought I had...the characters on the sign seemed slightly different than the ones Travis had written out for me, but not much different. After a moments consideration and wish that Hoshi were here to double-check, I decided that it was just his handwriting that made it look different...after all, alien script was not always easy to reproduce.

When I entered the place, however, I realized that I may have been mistaken. Yes, there were aliens here from at least a dozen different worlds, none of them familiar to me, but it was hardly the high-class place of Travis' description. No sooner had I realized this, and decided to make a hasty retreat, I found myself being surrounded.

There were five of them, presumably all male, but I was uncertain of at least two of them. They each spoke to me, but since they were speaking all at the same time, the UT couldn't recognize any of the languages they used, if any were familiar enough to be in its database. Regardless, their gestures made their intentions clear...they wanted sex.

I tried to tell them that I wasn't interested, but they didn't seem to want to take no for an answer. As I backed closer and closer to what was obviously a reception desk, I realized that my actions may have been a bit misleading. After all, why would I be trying to get a room if I wasn't interested in what they were offering. To be honest, I didn't think of that at the time, I was simply trying to get away.

There was nobody behind the desk, but there were keys on a peg board behind it. Numbers, or symbols that were, I hoped, analogous to numbers, were behind each key. I figured that if I were in a room, where I could lock the door, I'd be safe. At this point, it appeared to be my only option. Not the best, but better than nothing.

So be it.

I turned and headed for the desk, ducking under a fold-up counter to get on the other side. There were a dozen pegs, three rows of four each. I assumed that each row represented a floor of the building, with four rooms on each floor. With the counter between myself and my five pursuers, I took a moment to find the stairs, and any indication of the layout of the rooms above. To my delight, there was a diagram on the counter, with small symbols in squares...a quick glance told me that they corresponded to the symbols behind the keys. Of the three that were still on their pegs, I took the one closest to the stairs, which just happened to be on the third floor.

Grabbing the key, I ducked under the counter again, and made a mad dash to the stairway, running up, and around, until I found the right landing. The room I wanted was just to the right of the stairs; I opened the door, and quickly locked it behind me. As I slumped against the door I heard footsteps running up the stairs, apparently continuing past this floor.

My heart was racing as I tried to catch my breath. Suddenly, there was a small sound, and the lights came on. I held my breath, wondering if my pursuers had somehow found another way into the room.

There was no one in sight, although I could see precious little of the room beyond. For all I knew, there was a madman waiting for me just inside the room at the end of the hallway I was currently standing in. I took a few tentative steps, trying to hear the room around me over the beating of my heart.

As I crossed into the room, I froze...before me was a collection of what appeared to be torture devices. Standing there, my imagination took over, and I realized that these were more likely sex aids, for some very kinky forms of s&m. I walked around the room, fascinated. A few items I could visualize the use of, but others were completely lost on me, and I assumed that alien physiology was not always compatible with human.

Between the adrenalin rush, and the ideas coming into my mind from these various slings and tables, I was becoming aroused...and I knew that I needed to get out of here, fast, before I did something I would later regret. I turned to leave the room, hoping that I could escape unseen from the building, when I saw him...leather-clad and masked, he looked like something out of an old s&m video I saw once. I didn't realize until he started to move toward me that he was mechanical...a sophisticated robot.

I tried to step around him. He followed my every move, and I was certain that if I got within touching distance, I would be restrained in some unknown fashion...I kept my distance. Looking around further, I saw that there were no windows, or other means of escape...past him, and into the hallway was my only way out.

It was then that I realized I had only one option...call the ship, and ask for help. Opening my communicator, I called out to the ship, only to be greeted by static...and apparently triggering something in the robot with the sound of my voice.

* * *

The planet below was basically a trading post in space, according to Travis, who had visited here often with his family. The local population were simple folk...farmers, for the most part, who relied on a simple barter system to ensure that everyone had all they needed.

When the first alien race made contact with them, nearly 100 years ago, they were accepted with open arms. The aliens were in need of ore, to repair their ship...in exchange, they provided machinery that made tilling and harvesting easier. Over time, other races came to the planet, and were treated with the same hospitality and a sharing of wealth. Eventually, with the help of a few of these alien races, an orbital trading post and space dock were erected. The Paradise Trading Post, as it was soon to be known as, was _the_ place to go in the sector, if you needed _anything_...as long as you had something of equal value to trade.

That included shore leave privileges. Travis made contact with the orbital station, requesting permission for thirty crewmen to spend two days and nights planetside, and a list of acceptable items or services to exchange. A list of items was sent to the ship. After perusing it for a minute or two, the captain checked off the items that they could spare, and added the use of an engineer for a few hours, to help with any repairs they may need...an assumption he made, considering many of the items listed were replacement parts for some of the machinery used in harvesting their crops.

The list was sent back, and accepted. Within minutes, a list of thirst names was printed out by the computer...randomly picked from those crewmen who had not been on leave on Risa a few months earlier. The only exception made was for Travis, who knew people here...besides, he was injured on Risa, and spent most of his leave in sickbay, near death due to an allergic reaction to the pain meds he was give.

Two hours later, the first of the two shuttlepods left the ship...Travis piloting. The captain had asked Travis to report in as soon as they landed, then the second shuttlepod would follow. Travis assured him that there was no need for such a precaution, but the captain insisted they follow proper procedure.

* * *

Whenever there were crewmen off-ship, communications was monitored. It was a job that any qualified person could handle, but usually, Hoshi did it herself.

Today was no exception.

If truth be told, she preferred it that way...after all, it gave her an excuse to scan the local communications traffic, and hone her linguistic skills. To that end, she had shut off the UT before scanning.

There were multiple overlapping messages...but surprisingly, nothing between the ships in orbit, and the planet below. She had not grasped just how odd this was until she looked at her chronometer, and realized that the shuttle was overdue reporting in. Automatically, she opened a channel to the shuttlepod, and received only static in reply.

She reported her lack of response to the captain, who called to the shuttlebay telling the second crew to hold off launch until communications was restored. He then called the orbital station, requesting to speak to the person Travis had contacted.

It was then that he realized something was wrong...as he was told that there was nobody there by that name.

* * *

T'Pol scanned the surface with no sign of the shuttlepod, or the fifteen humans aboard it. She checked, and rechecked her scanners, but nothing changed. Either they had vanished, or there was something in the atmosphere of the planet that was skewing her scans.

Nearly an hour had passed, when Travis' voice came over Hoshi's communications panel, requesting permission to return to the ship. A quick scan showed that the shuttlepod was halfway between the planet, and the trading post, rising quickly toward the ship...there were nine people aboard.

The captain, Reed and Hoshi met the shuttle in the hanger, Phlox joined them minutes later.

Travis was the first to report. Upon landing, he had attempted to contact the ship, while the others 14 people gathered their belongings, and made their way to their vacation destinations. Since he had assumed that everything would proceed without a glitch, he hadn't insisted on his fellow crewmates sticking around...by the time he realized that there was a problem, they had all dispersed.

Travis' first reaction, after being unable to contact the ship, was to recall his fellow crew membersâ€”after all, standard procedure was to remain together until _after_ they had communicated with the shipâ€”but that proved to be as difficult as contacting the ship.

Since he knew the intended destination of a few of the crew, he set out in search of them. One by one, he came upon them...some apparently lost; others shocked by what they had seen. Travis was among those experiencing shock, for the pleasant world he had known was changed...it was no longer the quiet, peaceful world that had been unspoiled by interaction with alien cultures.

The parklands were no longer cleanly manicured, with playing fields where children gathered; now, signs of derelicts living under overgrown shrubbery and in tattered tents littered the fields, while prostitutes and drug dealers plied their trade. Everywhere he turned, it was the same: quaint hotels were now selling their rooms by the hour; theaters, where family entertainment used to be the norm, were now advertising XXX forms of entertainment; markets that used to be open for trading services were now offering slaves that could fulfil your every need and desire.

Travis had gathered only eight others to him when one of the locals approached, asking to see their visitor passes. Of course, they had no such passes. It was then that Travis realized just where the 'slaves' came from. His explanation soon turned into a scuffle, and the nine of them eventually fought their way out of the situation, and back to the shuttlepod.

At first, they had considered flying over the city, trying to find the remainder of their companions, but they were fired upon, forcing them to leave the planet, and return to the ship for reinforcements.

* * *

When Travis finished his report, Archer brought up a list of the missing crew. A call went out to the ship at large, asking for any information on where these people had planned to go. Within minutes, they had possible locations on all the missing crew members...and Travis, Phlox, Hoshi and the captain set off to rescue them.

* * *

I found myself backed into a corner, the robot obviously scanning me. He hadn't touched me yet, but I knew instinctively that it was only a matter of time. Keeping my movements to a minimum, I lifter my communicator and readjusted it to the shuttlepod's frequency...but the result was the same as before, nothing but static.

Unfortunately, there was something about my actions that triggered the robot into motion. One of his 'hands' reached out, aligning itself just beneath my chin. It didn't touch me, yet I felt a slight pressure move in a straight line down my body. Shifting my eyes, I saw the 'hand' moving downward, the zipper following the same path without benefit of being touched by the 'hand'.

When the zipper reached its final destination, the pressure stopped, and the 'hands' manifested small clips on their ends. I felt them clip onto the shoulders of my uniform, then pull it down. I shivered...whether from cold or anticipation, I was not sure. A little of both, I think. Regardless, my uniform was lowered, and left to pool at my feet as the small clips took hold of my panties, and slid them down to join the uniform.

My tank top soon followed, then the clips disappeared and something resembling true hands grabbed hold of me, and lifted me into the air. I let out a yelp, which did nothing to deter the robot from its purpose. I soon found myself strapped spread-eagled, parallel to the floor, face down.

My line of sight was limited; my hearing very astute. I series of whirrs and clicks emanated from behind me, then the robot came into my field of vision. It stood before me, holding what appeared to be nipple clips held together with a thin chain. I gasped as the clips gently closed onto my hard nipples, then noticed the small weights that were suspended from the chain when the robot released his hold on it.

I was growing aroused by the aching in my tits...and when the robot stepped back, he gave the harness a slight push, which caused the weights to swing, pulling on my tits, adding to my arousal. I moaned, then held my breath, trying to still my heartbeat so that I could hear...I could have sworn that I had heard someone chuckle behind me.

Another click and whirr caught my attention, and I looked up to see the robot smiling, and holding a rather odd looking contraption. It took a moment for me to figure it out, and when I did, I started to fight my bonds. Of course, this only caused the harness to sway more, making the chain swing, pulling on my tits until I cried out.

This time, there was no mistaking the chuckle behind me...and my skin went cold from the sound of it. An order was snapped out to the robot, and he left my field of vision...I tried to follow his movements, but turning my head caused the harness to swing once more. I stopped, but knew that my reprieve from motion was not going to last...there was only one way that my assailant would be using that contraption; when this was over, my tits weren't the only things that would ache from the abuse they would be receiving.

There was another order snapped out, then I heard a distinctive sigh...I assumed that my assailant was preparing herself to rape me...the strap-on device she was planning on using had four phallus-like protrusions on it. I could only assume that the side with the large cock, and smaller butt-plug and textured bump in front was for her useâ€”I had used similar strap-on devices myself, so I know how stimulating they can beâ€”but the double-cock side, that was something completely different. Both were nearly nine inches, and very thick...I shuddered at the thought of being violated by them simultaneously; and at the same time, wondered what it would feel like.

I had closed my eyes in anticipation, so was unprepared for the cock that was thrust in my face. I couldn't understand what was being said to me, but her intention was clear...she wanted me to lubricate the phallus' with my saliva. My mouth was dry, but I had to find a way...there was no way I wanted to endure penetration by these things _without_ lubrication.

 

Just then, there was a crash behind me, and the sound of a several phasers...my assailant crumbled to the floor, as several pairs of hands grabbed me, and removed me from the harness. I felt a blanket fall on my shoulders, as Hoshi knelt before me, and gently removed the nipple clamps. I gasped in pain, and fell into her arms.

She whispered, "It's OK...you're safe now," as she held me close, and kissed me. I started to cry, relieved that rescue had come in time.

"Can you walk, crewman," the Captain asked, as he gently laid his hand on my shoulder. I looked up, and saw the compassion in his eyes, and I nodded. Hoshi helped me to my feet, and we left the room.

When we had reached the shuttlepod, someone handed me my clothes, and said that they would all wait outside, while I got dressed. Hoshi offered to lend a hand, for which I was grateful. I dressed quickly, and soon we were all on our way back to the ship.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one who had been captured. There were six of us all together...each one used in similar fashion...some not quite as lucky as I had been. Doctor Phlox was treating two for broken bones, and another for minor burns, apparently inflicted with some sort of branding device. The other two were, like myself, in a state of shock...but unlike me, they were alone in their journey home.

* * *

The doctor had checked me out, and I was released from sickbay. Hoshi was waiting for me, and we walked to my quarters, arm in arm. I was exhausted, but I didn't want to be alone...neither did Hoshi.

When the door closed behind us, she turned in my arms, and kissed me...it was a tender kiss, lacking urgency, but not passion. I ran my hands down her body, caressing her breasts through her uniform. Her nipples stiffened, and the aching in my own returned. I pinched her tits, knowing that there was nothing I could do to her that matched what I had felt earlier...and suddenly wished that I had nipple clamps to put on her.

I stopped what I was doing, and turned away...she placed her hand on my shoulder, asking quietly, "Are you OK?"

"Yes...but..." I hesitated, then turned to face her once again, continuing, "I should be horrified by what happened to me," another pause, as I come to terms with what I'm about to say, "but I'm not. Part of me _wanted_ to be violated...I was actually turned on by what was happening. What's wrong with me?" I cried, as I turned away once more.

"Nothing, my love," Hoshi said, and I felt her arms close around me, her body pressed firmly to my back. "From what I could see, you were not being hurt...everything that was being done to you was an act of pleasure, even if only marginally, through the mild infliction of pain." Hoshi's hands slid over my tits, and I moaned, leaning back against her, and slipping my hand between my legs. Her voice in my ear startled me, as she said, "Bondage and domination/submission in sex is obviously an area you haven't explored...yet," then she intentionally pinched my aching tits, and continued, "but if you're interested, we can certainly give it a go...as long as you promise to share the nipple clamps and handcuffs with me."

"And the strap-on dildos," I said, as I turned in her arms and kissed her. Then I winked, as I added, "although I doubt we'll ever find one quite like _that_."

"Not likely," Hoshi agreed, then smiled, as she added, "but I do have something you might enjoy a bit more...I'll bring it over tomorrow night."

We kissed, then Hoshi pulled away, unzipping her uniform as she did so. I did likewise, and we went to sleep, Hoshi spooned behind me in my narrow bed.


	4. In The Moment

Passage into the Delphic Expanse was proving to be difficult. The 'spacial anomalies' seemed to vary in intensity, and so far, there had been no rhyme or reason to when and where they would appear. Unfortunately, they were also nearly undetectable, until the last moment before contact. Travis had his hands full, just trying to keep us on course, and in one piece.

The damage to the ship, although extensive, was not un-repairable...luckily, the same could be said for the crew. Nevertheless, tensions were growing; everyone feared it was only a matter of time before the ship was crippled, or someone died.

But the crew of ENTERPRISE had a mission to propel them beyond their fears...one that Hoshi reminded herself of every morning when she woke, wishing she had remained on Earth. That would have been the easy choice, when the Captain gave it to them...but not necessarily the safe one.

If ENTERPRISE was not successful, everyone on Earth could pay the ultimate price. _That_ was the mantra Hoshi concentrated on each morning, as she prepared to do her part in making this mission a success.

And when that didn't work, she sought out Beth...her strength in times of doubt.

* * *

The past three hours had been more difficult than most with one anomaly after another; reports were coming in from all parts of the ship about objects moving from one side of the room to the other. The order went out to all hands to tie everything down, if at all possible. Regardless, damage was done to both ship and crew.

Hoshi sat at her station, monitoring communications, when the call came out that someone was in need of medical attention in the cargo bay. Phlox replied that he was in the middle of a procedure, asking what the nature of the emergency was. The crewman on the other end said that Crewman Cutler had been injured by flying cargo...her injuries were not life-threatening, but she needed assistance getting to the sickbay.

In an instant, Hoshi relayed the problem to the Captain, and requested permission to leave the bridge and provide aide to Cutler. With a nod, Archer approved, and Hoshi told Phlox that she would assist Beth to sickbay.

The ship shook while she was in the lift; as the lights flickered, she bit her tongue, trying not to cry out in fear. But they never went out, and after an inimitably long time, the doors opened. She rushed down the corridor, nearly running into the closed door of the Cargo Bay. She punched in the code, rushing in even before the doors opened fully.

The bay was a mess. Crates and containers tossed all about; half a dozen crewmen scattered about, trying to tie everything down. It only took Hoshi a second to find Beth, sitting against one wall. Beth's eyes were closed, but the tranquility of sleep was not on her face. She was undoubtedly in pain; her arm was obviously broken, for it lay against her body in an unnatural position.

Hoshi knelt beside her, whispering, "Oh, sweety," then seeing Beth's eyes open, she continued, "let me get something to use as a sling, then I'll get you to sickbay."

Beth smiled weakly, as she said, "You mean I have to move again? Too bad, I was just getting comfortable here." She tried to chuckle, but stopped at once, closing her eyes against the pain of the slight movement. Hoshi cringed, knowing that there would be a great deal more pain, trying to get her to sickbay. But it couldn't be helped.

A quick survey of the room produced some packing materiels...a roll of shrink-wrap would do. Returning to where Beth sat, she said, "I want to bind your arm against your body, so it won't move as we walk. Can you scoot away from the wall," she asked, knowing it could be less jarring for an injured person to move themselves if at all possible, than to be moved, "or would you like some help?"

"I can do it," Beth replied with resignation. She had already gotten herself away from the fallen crates, and leaning against the wall; this small movement would be a piece of cake in comparison. With great determination, she pulled herself away from the wall. When there was enough room for Hoshi to work, she stopped, and said with eyes closed, "Give me a minute."

"Of course," Hoshi replied, remembering how it felt to move with a broken leg, when she was a child. Hoshi watched as some of the tension left Beth's face, then she said, "I'm sorry...this is going to hurt, but I have to immobilize your arm." She continued to talk softly, as she explained, "I'm going to wrap this around your body, pinning the arm against you, just the way it is right now. I think that will prevent any further damage when I help you stand."

"Ok," Beth replied, eyes still closed, letting Hoshi know that she was listening. At Hoshi's gently touch, Beth let out a small gasp of pain, then held her breath as Hoshi continued to wrap her body in the plastic material.

"OK, all done," Hoshi said, then added, "you may want to take a few breaths, now...before I help you to your feet."

Beth opened her eyes, and smiled weakly, as she said, "Hmmm...a new form of bondage...how kinky."

Hoshi smiled, and kissed Beth on the forehead, saying, "You are incorrigible...you know that?"

"I try," Beth said with a small chuckle. With her good arm, she reached out to touch Hoshi's cheek, saying, "Looks like I'll be out of commission for a while."

"Well, it's true that we won't be practicing any judo holds, or the like, for a while, but you're not completely incapacitated. Phlox will have you fixed up in no time." Hoshi kissed Beth again, then stood, offering her hand. "Come on, the sooner we get you up, the sooner Phlox can get that arm set."

"I suppose you're right," Beth agreed, then took Hoshi's proffered hand. She braced her feet against Hoshi's for leverage, and at the count of three, Hoshi pulled her up. Once again, she closed her eyes against the pain, but it was not nearly as bad as she had feared.

It was slow going, but before long, they had arrived in sickbay...Phlox was nearly done with the patient he was currently working on, and soon had Beth on a biobed, and sedated. He assured Hoshi that the break was not nearly as bad as it looked, and she'd be on the mend in no time.

Relieved, Hoshi returned to the bridge, and finished off her shift.

* * *

Beth had been released from sickbay later that day; she would be unable to resume her duties for a week or so, but the arm would mend fully. Still slightly groggy from the sedative, she opted to skip dinner and go right to bed.

An hour later, Hoshi arrived with dessert, and a pot of tea. Chef had made cheesecake, with the last of the fresh strawberries he had acquired when they had been home briefly, prior to this mission...Hoshi couldn't let Beth miss out on them, for it would be a very long time before they could get any more.

When she had asked for two servings, and explained that she was bringing one to Beth, Chef had given her a few extra whole berries for her patient. Beth would thank him personally in the morning. In the meantime, she propped herself up with her pillows, and planned on enjoying this special treat.

"You know what I love about you?" Beth asked, as Hoshi told her about Chef's generosity, then went on to answer her own question before Hoshi had a chance, "you always know how to cheer me up. I mean, most people would insist on feeding me a little soup to make me feel better...but not you," she smiled, "you bring me cheesecake...and fresh strawberries!"

"Better yet," Hoshi added, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I plan on feeding them to you. Just sit back, and enjoy!" and as she said this, she took one of the whole berries, dipped the end into the cheesecake, and placed it in Beth's mouth. As she bit into it, juice began to run down her chin...Hoshi pulled the rest of the berry away, and licked the dripping juice from Beth's mouth. "Mmmm...delicious," she murmured, as she sat back and added more cheesecake to the remains of the berry.

They continued to eat the whole berries this way, taking turns with biting into them, and kissing away the juice that tried to escape. When the berries were finished, one slice of cheesecake was nearly gone...the other, still covered in sliced berries, remained.

Suddenly, Hoshi had the most wicked thought concerning that last piece of cheesecake, but looking at Beth, she realized that it would have to wait. "Remind me the next time that Chef makes cheesecake," she said, smiling, as she picked up the fork, and offered Beth a mouthful, "that there's a much more...creative...way of eating it...one that I think you'll enjoy, when you're feeling up to it."

"Ah, yes," Beth smiled too, as she was undoubtedly thinking of the same thing. "I'll be sure to do that." As she swallowed the bite of creamy cheesecake Hoshi gave her, she yawned. "Sorry...must be the sedative Phlox gave me." Beth snuggled down into her bed, and closed her eyes.

Hoshi put the remains of the cheesecake on the bedside table, and covered it. She then stood, and bent down and kissed Beth, saying, "Good night, love...sweet dreams."

As Hoshi made her way to her own quarters, she vowed to live 'in the moment' from now on...no more worries about what _could_ happen, or what _had_ happened...there was only _now_. _That_ would be the motivation to get her through these difficult times. Not the concern over what could happen if they failed, but the realization that in order to succeed, you had to be focused 100% in the here-and-now.


	5. Live For Today

War is hell, as the old clichÃ© goes. It's one of those sayings that everyone _thinks_ they comprehend, but unless they've actually experienced war, first hand, they have no idea just how bad it is...and for that, they should be grateful.

Of course, that old clichÃ© brings another one to mind...live for today, for there's no telling what tomorrow will bring. I suppose they kind of go hand in hand. I'm not in the least surprised that the Klingons have a very similar phraseâ€”yIlop! wa'IeS chaq maHegh!â€”Celebrate! Tomorrow we may die! In that, we are very much alike; it may explain why the Vulcans have such a hard time relating to us.

Regardless, it is a motto I have come to live by, now that we are at war. Until Earth was attacked, I was seldom...spontaneous. I was always planning my every move. Dates were always planned in advance, and I would never have even _considered_ surprising my lover while she was on duty.

But that's all changed...I have learned to take advantage of every opportunity presented to me, no matter how fleeting it may be.

Which is why, when the long-range shuttle arrived from the Vulcan High Command, I offered to go to sickbay with the packet of medical information from Starfleet Headquarters. Oh, I could have asked a crewman to do it, but with our self-imposed communications blackout, there was little for me to do...and besides, it gave me a chance to see Beth, who had been working double shifts lately, in preparation for the coming battle.

As I entered sickbay, it was dimly lit. At first, I thought there was nobody there, but a sound in the back room caught my attention. I called out to the doctor, but it wasn't him...Beth stepped through the doorway, and smiled at me. We stepped toward each other, and kissed passionately, tongues dueling as our bodies pressed together. I moaned as she cupped a breast, squeezing the taut nipple through the uniform. My own hands were on her ass, as I ground my pelvis against her hip.

The heat was building, and I so wanted to strip her out of her uniform, and fuck her there on the diagnostic bed...I could tell she wanted the same. But as I reached for the zipper of her uniform, I was startled by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

We froze.

I turned my head, as Phlox apologized for intruding. I wondered how long he had been standing there, but there was no indication that he was upset by what he had seen. His tone was as conversational as ever as he told Beth that she should take a break. He smiled that rather silly smile of his, and told us to take our time, there was no need to be back in sickbay before 0800.

We thanked him, and left sickbay, hand in hand. At the lift, I told Beth that I had to return to the bridge for a short while, but that I would meet her in her quarters in less than a half hour...I wanted her stripped and lying on the bed, waiting for me. We kissed once more, and went our separate ways.

* * *

I made my way to the bridge, my mind racing thinking of what I was going to do to Beth when I got to her room. When I got to my post, I looked at the chronometer, and was pleased to see that there were less than five minutes til my shift was over. I scanned through the frequencies once more, to make sure there were no outside signals aimed at us, as well as to ensure myself that nobody aboard ship was using the comm...as I suspected, all was quiet.

A minute later, my replacement came in, and I turned the station over to him.

As I left the bridge, Malcolm called out, asking if I'd like to join him for dinner...I declined politely, and made my way to my quarters, where I quickly showered and changed. I crossed the hall to Beth's cabin, and let myself in...and as ordered, she was lying naked on the bed.

I smiled when I noticed that she had added a few touches to my commands...not only was she naked, but she was shackled, spread-eagled, to the bed posts. The fur-lined cuffs on her ankles were fastened securely, as was one hand...the other had the cuff on it, as she held her hand in place, waiting for me to fasten the other end to the bed.

On the table beside the bed was a feather, and a double-dildo, already lubed and ready to go. I could feel myself getting wet just looking at her, as I crossed the room to lock the final manacle into place. My eyes roamed over her. I could see the moisture glistening on her swollen lips, and wondered if she had used the dildo, or her fingers, as she waited for my arrival. The image of her masturbating filled my mind, and I smiled as I licked my lips, sliding one hand over my sensitive breasts and the other between my legs. As I touched myself, I saw her writhe against her bonds.

I wanted to toy with her for a while, but my need was too great...the feather would have to wait until _after_ she was thoroughly fucked. I pulled the kimono I was wearing over my head, and stood before her as naked as the day I was born. I bent down and kissed Beth, as my hands found her breasts, pinching the hard nipples as our tongues dueled. I moved down her body, sucking one breast, and then the other. I slipped a finger inside her, and she arched her back, lifting her hips off the bed.

I knelt on the side of the bed, fingering her, and myself at the same time. I could see the lust in her eyes as my fingers slid into her. When I knew she could take very little more, I picked the dildo up from the table, and slid it between her legs, sliding it in and out a few times, making her moan.

After a minute or two, I let go of the dildo, leaving it deep inside her. The protruding phallus was very inviting, but I knew she was too close to coming. I held back, kissing her some more as her breathing started to return to normal.

When I felt she had quieted enough, I got on my feet, straddling her. Slowly, I lowered myself onto the cock that she was offering me. As I felt it slide deep into me, she arched once more...the dildo pushing deeper into both of us. I could feel it pressing against my cervix, making me gasp in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

I had slipped to my knees, lying atop Beth, sucking on her tits as we rocked against each other...the dildo seated deeply. As I sucked her tits, she moved her hips...arching her back to press more firmly against me, then swirling from side to side, creating a whole different sensation that started an explosion deep inside me.

As my orgasm grew, I lifted my head, causing the dildo to press down into Beth as we fucked one another...her cries of yes nearly drowned out my own shout, as our passion overwhelmed us.

* * *

I was spent, but not so much so that I couldn't lift myself off of the dildo, and then remove it from Beth. I went into the head, and threw the love toy into the sink, then returned to my lover with a towel to dry her off. I was just about to remove the restraints when I spotted the feather lying on the table.

I smiled a wicked smile, and Beth's gaze turned to see what I was looking at. She said that I wouldn't dare, which of course, was all the incentive I needed to pick the feather up and tap it against my palm a few times. I could see her squirming in anticipation as I brushed it lightly against my own breast...my sensitive nipple reacting as I expected to the light touch. I teased myself with it for a few minutes, until I could see the need in her eyes once again.

With her restrained still, I could touch on all of her sensitive places, and there was nothing she could do about it. On nipple, then the other; back and forth between the two. I could see the nipples hardening, getting larger at the light touch. I knew they were aching, just as mine were.

I then drew the feather along her side, brushing along the rib cage, across her stomach, and up the other side...she shivered and moaned. Flick across the breasts again, then down the middle, to her navel. I circled the navel then dipped lower, lightly flicking against her clit before moving to the inner thighs.

She was flushed, as soft moans escaped her lips...she fought against her bonds, adding to my enjoyment as well as hers. I used the feather along her inner thighs, down past her knees. I then returned to her clit, and teased it for a minute or two. When she arched her back, I set the feather aside, and knelt between her legs, flicking my tongue across the hard kernel of her sex.

I sucked hard on that kernel, making her moan and buck against me...she came once again, when my tongue slipped into her, lapping up all the sweet juices of her love.

* * *

I awoke hours later in Beth's arms. One look at the chronometer told me that I had to go...it was nearly 0800, and we both had to be on duty. I kissed Beth, as I got out of bed and looked for the kaftan I had been wearing. I bent down to retrieve it and when I stood to pull it over my head, Beth was standing behind me. She kissed me, and told me she loved me.

We made plans to meet for lunch, if at all possible, then I was off to shower and change.

The tactical alert siren went off while I was in the shower.


End file.
